Gamma
Gamma (ガンマ) is one of the main antagonists and captain of Protocol Omega 3.0. He is also a member of El Dorado Team 2. Appearance He has creamed color spiky hair, pale white skin and violet eyes. He wears the Protocol Omega 3.0 uniform and a teal captain's band. Under Zanark Abalonic's control, his skin becomes tanned and his eyes turn scarlet red. Also, his hair becomes teal-greyish and his captain's band turns pink. Plot France Era He first appeared in Episode 17, after Protocol Omega 2.0 lost against Raimon. After a small talk with Beta, he and the members of Protocol Omega 2.0 came-back to El Dorado's command center. In the Episode 18, he sent Dorimu, Gaura, Zanou and Neira to the Eternal Prison, changing them with new members: Galling, Rujiku, Dhanna and Bahamusu. Afterwards, he appeared in Inazuma Town and brainwashed some teenagers using his Sphere Device. Later, he and Protocol Omega 3.0 arrived at Jeanne d'Arc's era, but someone attacked Gamma using his own Sphere Device. The person is later revealed to be Zanark Abalonic, a S-Rank criminal who escaped from the Eternal Prison. Gamma and his team tried to stop him, but a purple ray appeared from Zanark's mouth and completely beat them. After that, Zanak launched a blue ray from his mouth, Mixi Maxing his energy with Protocol Omega 3.0 and putting them under his control. In the Episode 19, he trained in the forest with the rest of the team and Zanark. In the Episode 20, Gamma and Protocol Omega 3.0 play against Raimon. He easily passed through Tsurugi and Shindou's steal attempt, used his keshin, Jinrou Lycaon, and easily scored a goal, breaking through the adverse defense. In the Episode 21, he quickly steals the ball from Tsurugi and tried to dribble past him. As he advanced through the field, he says that this was the result from receiving Zanark's energy. He later passed the ball to Kuosu, starting a sequence of passes that ended with Dhanna. At the end of the match, he, along with his teammates, are sent to an unknown place by Zanark. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he reappeared with the others El Dorado captains. As he saw Raimon's players, he smiled cruelly. Later, Sakamaki Togurou announced the members of El Dorado Team 02, of which he would be the coach, and Gamma was placed in it. Sakamaki then said Shindou would be the captain, which made Gamma dislike that idea. Afterwards, El Dorado Team 02 started training. Kurama tried to steal the ball from him, but he didn't succeed in, making Gamma tease about a such failed move. Shindou ordered him to pass the ball to Kariya, as Beta was going to steal the ball from him, but Gamma ignored it. However, Beta still got the ball from him. Amagi started being rude, saying he should have heard Shindou's orders, but Gamma answered even if they are at the same side, he would not play with Raimon's players. That made Amagi furious and he said they would not win against Feida, but Alpha intervened. At the end, Gamma asked if it just wasn't better to play as they want, and later teased Beta about her failed shoot. In Episode 40, Gamma was part of the El Dorado Team 02 meeting. As Beta was going to leave, Gamma declared she was fleeing because she was scared of the Second Stage Children's unknown abilities. She answered saying she had already told them her level up in the MUGEN Prison, which made Gamma laugh about it. Alpha intervened once again and said it wasn't necessary to stay there. Gamma said even Alpha could not be under-estimated, and the Protocol Omega members then left the meeting. In Episode 42, after Meia and Gillis appeared, Gamma added to Alpha there was a problem, as they also are developers of the destructive weapons, and their abilities are completely unknown too. Later, as Zanark Abalonic said he would be part of El Dorado Team 02 too, Gamma got mad about it, but Zanark would still play with them. The match then started. Shindou immediately used his tactic, Kami no Takuto, but Gamma didn't listen to his orders and continued advancing through the field. Beta said he was just bragging and ordered him to pass her the ball, but Gamma did the same. However, Meia easily got the ball from him and launched a counter-attack, to finally score Giru's first goal using Dead Future with her lover, Gillis. The match continued with Shindou passing the ball to Alpha, but Beta was fast enough to get it. Though, she couldn't control it clearly and Gamma caught it, but an adverse player got it again from him. Later, hearing Zanark's speech, Gamma laughed and said despite his huge power, he would not be able to pass them, until Zanark did it. He kept playing alone and when Gamma asked him to pass him the ball, Zanark did it roughly, shooting in his face. It almost injured him, but permitted Zanark to be in front of the goal to make a shoot. Afterwards, as Rujiku got injured by Meia's and Giris' combination hissatsu, he immediately ran towards his teammate. In Episode 43, Gamma added to the halftime talk between El Dorado Team 02 they could definitively not understand each other, to be then stopped by Shindou's sayings about what they think of themselves. He finally had to agree to Shindou, as they had to win against Giru, or Ragnarok would end with Feida's victory. He got mad against Zanark once again, but Shindou stopped them, and the second half then started. As the El Dorado Team 02 captain used Kami no Takuto again, Gamma wasn't able to receive Beta's pass as he wasn't fast enough to do so. Later, while Shindou tried to understand the numbers that Sakamaki gave to him, Gamma was trying to dribble Chel and Mido, but ended up having to pass the ball back to Alpha. Shindou finally got the meaning of these numbers and used a new tactic, Kami no Takuto FI. Using the statistics of the three Protocol Omega captains, he made them be able to make passes with each other and ordered them to score. Alpha agreed, saying they had to combine their powers, and they used Shoot Command 24, which scored the first goal of El Dorado Team 02. Along with Beta and Alpha, Gamma thanked Shindou for helping them. The match continued and Shindou used his tactic another time, which successfully succeeded. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 02 won 4-3 due to Shindou's Setsuna Boost, Beta's Shoot Command K02 and Zanark's mighty shoot. After the match, the three Protocol Omega captains came to see Shindou. Gamma said they would have won more easily if he had been the captain, to which Shindou agreed and smiled to it. In Episode 47, Gamma and the other El Dorado administrators visited Raimon when Fei Rune officially came back. The three told that the match against The Lagoon was their match and that they will watch it. Hissatsu Game *'SH Shoot Command 13' *'SH Shoot Command 24' *'OF All Delete' *'SK Technique Plus 10' Wii *'SH Omega Attack' *'SH Shoot Command 13' Keshin *'KH Jinrou Lycaon' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Zanak Abalonic' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' *'CS Boss Charas' Trivia *Gamma γ is the third letter in the Greek alphabet. *Gamma in physics; is actually a type of electromagnetic wave, while the other two rays are Alpha and Beta. *He has the habit of saying "Smart". Category:Wood Characters Category:Captains Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:El Dorado Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Boys Category:El Dorado Team 02